Duck and Run
by hawkflyer667
Summary: Danny does the Casper High Talent Show. What happens when he sings a song to get Danny Phantom more credit? One-shot. Songfic. Enjoy. R&R. Also, i'm debating putting all these oneshots in one big story. Should I? K plus for minor swears.


**I have...absolutly no idea where this came from, again. =/ This is a songfic, which i'm pretty sure are illegal on this site. If they are, then I'm sorry, and I'll take it down if I'm told too. I just had a weird inspiration to write this after listening to this song. It fits Danny SO WELL, as well as every other Three Doors Down song ever written!**

**I DO NOT own any Danny Phantom. I also DO NOT own any Three Doors Down. I'm just the sad, lonely, fanfic writer. =(**

**Who would be a lot happier if you reviewed! =) Oh! Phantom Planet never happened.**

Danny Fenton glanced down at the guitar in his hands. It was painted electric green, white, and black, which happened to be his favorite colors. Probably because they were the main colors of his alter-ego, Danny Phantom.

Danny gulped. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. He stared at the thick blue curtain in the auditorium of Casper High, gripping the metal folding chair he was sitting on for dear life. It was the night of the talent show, and he had wrote a song. He was going to play the song, dedicated to his alter-ego, Danny Phantom, that night for a lot of people. He had been practicing forever. He was ready…or so he thought. He wasn't quite so sure now.

There were over 250 people out in the ratty cloth seats, and they were all watching _him._ Including his parents. And his sister. He was just glad that his parents accepted Danny Phantom now _(1)_, or this would be a hell of a lot harder.

The worst thing was the judges' sitting at their table. This wasn't American Idol or something, but it was a school talent show, and if the judges' slammed you, you would be in for humiliation for the rest of your high school life. Danny, already known as the nerd, really didn't want that.

Glancing through the curtains, he could see the overweight form of Mr. Lancer reading off the next name. It was Tucker, showing off some techy thing. Danny watched, amused, as Tucker made his robot dance. That was cool, no one could say otherwise and he got a seven out of ten. That was good. Now it was his turn.

"Next up…._Danny Fenton!"_

There was the dreaded call. Danny didn't move from his metal seat. That chair, once ice-cold and menacing, now seemed like a sanctuary he did not want to move from.

Someone pushed him, and he stumbled out of the chair and out onto the stage.

"It's all yours, Danny." Mr. Lancer said to him as he passed Danny on his way back into the warm depths of behind the stage.

Danny looked out over the audience, and couldn't stop himself from gasping. There were a _lot_ of people out there, more then he originally thought. He forced himself to move across the old wooden stage to the single microphone.

Squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath, he steadied himself.

"Uh…hello, everyone. I'm Danny Fenton, and I'll be singing/playing a song I wrote myself for this occasion. Its dedicated to the 'Ghost Boy', Danny Phantom. I'm good friends with him, and I hope this conveys some of his feelings to you."

_Maybe a bit more then good friends._ He thought.

The crowd was silent. Danny could almost hear the crickets that would be chirping if this was a TV show.

"The song is called Duck and Run _(2). _Hope you enjoy."

Danny fiddled with the small amp on his belt, turning it up, and strummed a practice cord. He nodded to himself, and then his eyes unfocused as he focused on playing the song. He played the first chord and the song started, sweeping him up in the music.

_**Duck and Run**_

_To this world I am unimportant _

_Just because I have nothing to give._

_So you call this your free country_

_ Tell me why it costs so much to live _

_Tell me why. _

_This world can turn me down _

_But I won't turn away, oh no _

_I won't turn around. _

_All my work and endless measures _

_Never seen to get me very far _

_Walk a mile just to move an inch now_

_ Even though I'm trying so damn hard _

_I'm trying so hard _

_This world can turn me down _

_But I won't turn away _

_And I won't duck and run_

_ Cause I'm not built that way. _

_When everything is gone there is nothing left to fear. _

_The world cannot bring me down _

_No cause I am already here,_

_ oh no! I am already here,_

_Down on my knees _

_I am already here Oh, no,_

_ I am already here. _

_I must have told you a thousand times I am not running away. _

Danny started playing the solo, his head reeling with the beat of the music. He was Phantom now, in everything except looks. He was trying to hard to make the audience hear that even though he was hated by almost everyone, he wasn't going to leave. By the way they looked on and cheered and clapped to him, maybe they understood!

_I won't duck and run _

_I won't duck and run_

_I won't duck and run _

_No I pass away. _

_This world can turn me down _

_But I won't turn away _

_And I won't duck and run, _

_Cause I'm not built that way _

_When everything it gone_

_ There is nothing left to fear _

_This world cannot bring me down _

_No cause I am already here._

_ This world can turn me down_

_ But I won't turn away._

_And I won't duck and run_

_ Cause I'm not built that way. _

_When everything is gone _

_There is nothing left to fear _

_This world cannot bring me down _

_No 'cause I am already here. _

Danny finished with an extravagant flourish of playing. His chest heaved and his throat ached for a drink, but by now he was used to ignoring such urges. He glanced at the crowd, which was staring at him.

Silence reigned for a couple beats.

One clap broke the silence, beating out its approval. Danny scanned the crowd to see who it was.

_Jazz. Of course._

She sent him an approving look and smiled, giving him a thumbs up. His parents joined in the clapping and soon more and more people started clapping until the entire auditorium was washed in thunderous applause. People were yelling and stomping their feet.

"Long Live Danny Phantom!" someone cried from the back. Danny couldn't tell who it was.

There was a deafening reply as people shouted their…_approval?_ Danny couldn't keep the smile from spreading across his face and warming up his ice-blue eyes. The wiry boy stole a glance to inside the stage, and saw Paulina, Dash, and Kwan, as well as the rest of the people who used to pick on him, cheering and chanting his name.

Well, not _his_ name exactly, but close enough.

"Phantom! Phantom!" they cheered. Danny's friends were waving and screaming from the sidelines and he shot them a smile, his now-green eyes shining.

The judges' were whispering between themselves. Danny sent them a furtive glance, begging the score to be something good.

The lady in the middle held up a number on a card.

_10._

Danny gasped, and then couldn't control himself. His body was caught up in the thunderous applause, and he felt himself morphing. He didn't even try to stop himself. If he had this many fans, then he would be fine.

Danny Phantom took Danny Fenton's place on the stage, his green eyes gazing at the crowd happily. The cheering died down for a second as people gasped, before rising to a more roaring volume.

Danny nodded to the crowd and flew out of the auditorium, heading into the open skies. He would have a lot of explaining to do when he got home, but right how he wanted to live in the moment.

_I am already here_

_ Oh, no, I am already here. _

_I must have told you a thousand times I am not running away. _

**Yay! Really Random! **

**Ok...I'm debating weather i should just shove all these random little oneshots in one big story called "Hawkie's Oneshots" or something. Cuz their cluttering up my archive. Whatever, send me a review with what you think i should do.**

**1) That would be easier for this story if his parents agreed to have a truce with Danny Phantom. This is NOT before Phantom Planet! Phantom Planet never happened!**

**2) Duck and Run is owned by Three Doors Down. Not by me. Never by me. And not by Danny either. Just Three Doors Down. =)  
**

**A very random Hawkie wishes for reviews...and says goodbye. *waves*  
~Hawkie**


End file.
